Christmas 2009
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's Christmas 2009 in the Dane's house and Luke and Lorelai have 4 brand new children Maggie,Brendan,Mason, and Daniel
1. Chapter 1

Notes before you read: Luke and Lorelai live in a brean new house and have a new infant daughter Maggie and are adopting 3 older boy's from an orphanage in NYC that are 5,6 and 7 whose names are Brendan,Daniel, and Mason. Rory and Logan live in Manhatten and also have a son Logan Christopher Jr and are also expecting another son Lucas Richard very soon.

Chapter 1

It's a week before Christmas in the Danes household when Luke wakes up and smiles at the smell of his new house and makes his way downstair's into the kitchen and see's his wife bathing thier new daughter Maggie in her seat in the sink.

''Hey hun good morning.'' he says and kisses her

''HI dad!'' she says

''how are you and how are you feeling do you need any help?'' Luke asks her

''no I think I'm okay for now I'm almost done I just got to dress and feed her before we go and drop her off at Sookie's before we go and pick up our boy's!'' she says in an excited tone

''yea I'm so glad that she is here to celebrate Christmas with us and that we are going to be parent's again and that we are going to hae kid's to tuck into bed tonight.'' he tells her

''yeah and I'm glad she's here too and I can't wait to tuck the boy's in.'' she says and smiles

''she's a cutie isin't she?'' Luke asks her

''she is and she's a really good baby she doesn't cry a lot but she's alot like her mommy too we both like to eat.'' Lorelai says and smiles at her daughter.

''oh yes she definitly get's that from you.'' Luke says

''are you aking fun of me?'' Lorelai asks him in joking tone and get's her daughter out of the sink and dries her off on the counter before getting her dressed in a diaper, onesie and feetse pajama's and takes her over to the couch to breastfeed her.

After Lorelai is done feeding Maggie she get's her all wrapped up and in her carseat with her binky and rocks her to sleep then run's up to her boy's new room and just looks around at thier bed's with all thier name's on the wall above thier beds and smiles and wipes her tear's from her eyes.

''hey you ok are those happy tear's?'' he asks her

''yeah and yeah I'm ok you ready to go?'' Lorelai asks him

''yeah let's go.'' Luke says

They go downstairs and grab Maggie and get her in the new van and take her over to Sookie's. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Sookie's Lorelai knock's on the door and Sookie answer's it.

''hey Lorelai come on in.'' Sookie tells her

''Great HI hun thank's.'' Lorelai says and walk's in.

Lorelai put's the carseat down on the floor.

''aww hunnie she's so cute and has gotten bigger since the last time I've seen her.'' Sookie tells her

''oh I know shes been eating alot.'' Lorelai tells her

''good that's good so it's a big day huh?'' Sookie asks her

''yea really big.'' Lorelai tells her

''you nervous or excited?'' Sookie asks her

''oh excited really excited I cried once cuz I'm so happy that we are finally going to pick them up and take them home and they know ommy and daddy are on thier way.'' Lorelai tells her

''good that's good and how is Rory?'' Sookie asks her

''Rory is great getting big and is about to pop any minute.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh when is she due again?'' Sookie asks her

''oh like I think January or possibly Feburary those little buggers tend to come when they want to come.'' Lorelai tells her

''well make sure you tell her to come by when she comes home.'' Sookie tells her

''oh yea I definitly will she will be excited to come over and see you guy's how are Jackson and the kids?'' Lorelai asks her

''great they are all just great.'' Sookie tells her

''good and how are you feeling mommy you look good.'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks I don't feel great but thank's little girl no name here you look great too very skinny like you have no pregnancy weight at all.'' Sookie tells her

''ugh well that's not true I wish it was true and aww hunnie it's a girl a little girl we need another little girl.'' Lorelai says excitedly and hug's Sookie

''yea it is and yea we do.'' Sookie says

''so how is Luke is he ready to be a daddy again?'' Sookie asks her

''oh yeah he is he is really excited to be getting some son's to play ball with.'' Lorelai tells her

''that is so great.'' Sookie tells her

''yea it is it really is oh shoot look at the time it's getting late and I really should be getting going.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok hunnie good luck have fun.'' Sookie tells her

''thank's we will ok bye hun.'' Lorelai says and kisses Sookie's cheek and leave's the house and get's back in the van. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''So how is Sookie?'' Luke asks Lorelai

''oh she's good very pregnant very big very tired but good.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh good.'' he says

''yeah.'' Lorelai says

At Rory and Logan's Rory is sitting up in bed sipping her coffee leaning her back against the pillow;s against the headboard watching her morning show's and Logan start's waking up.

''Morning sweetie..'' he says and kisses her cheek ''how are you feeling?'' he asks her

''Morning and fine tired but good I guess.'' she tells him

''so it's a big day huh how do you feel about getting 3 little brother's and everything?'' Logan asks her

''oh it's a really big day and I'm good I'm excited and happy for mom and dad who are getting the family they have always dreamed of and I can't wait to meet the boy's when we go over there for christmas on Friday.'' she tells him

''good so how old are they?'' Logan asks her

''oh I don't know I think 5,6 and 7.'' she tells him

''oh so how is Lucas?'' Logan asks her

''he's fine.'' Rory tells him and rub's her stomach.

''is logan up yet?'' Logan asks her

''no not yet..'' Rory tells him

''ok.'' he says

''so how is my little niece and your little sister?'' Logan asks her

''oh she's good and getting big mom sent me some new picture's of her that I will show you later.'' she tells him

''oh that sound's good.'' he says

Logan start's to wake up.

''well that's your son calling.'' she says and goes to get up.

''don't get up I got him.'' Logan tells her

''ok thank's.'' she says and sip's her coffee

Logan get's up and goes to get Logan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Luke and Lorelaiget into NYC they pull into the parking lot and park the van and sit there to get some quite for a few minute's before Luke makes the first move.

''hey you ok?''

''yea...yea I'm ok I'm just so happy.'' she says and wipes her eyes and takes a deep relaxing and calming breath.

''me too.'' he says

''are you ready to get and take our boy's home we are about to get our family we have always wanted are you sure you are still all in this and want to do this?'' she asks him

''yes absoutly.'' he tells her

''good I love you so much.'' she tells him

''I love you too.'' he tells her

They kiss passionatly for a few minute's

Luke finally pulls away ''you ready?'' he asks her

''yea lets go see and get our boy's.'' Lorelai tells him

Luke and Lorelai get out of the van and go into the bulding together hand in hand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the buliding Luke and Lorelai go up to the front desk.

''May I help you?'' a woman asks them ''oh hi yes we are here to pick up our son's Brendan,Mason, and Daniel Danes please.'' he tells her

''ok sir and who is your counselor?'' the woman asks them

Luke gives the woman the name and she woman buzzes thier counselor and let's them in and they meet with the woman in her office to sign a few last minute paper's while the boy's are geting thier stuff packed and ready before they meet thier parent's.

A few minute's later eerything is all signed and all set.

''congradulation's.'' the woman tells them and shakes both thier hand's.

''thank you.'' Luke says

''thank you so much for everything.'' Lorelai tells thier counselor

''you ready to meet your sons?'' the counselor asks them

''yes.'' Lorelai says

''let's do it.'' Luke says

The woman bring's them into the room where thier son's are and Luke and Lorelai enter slowly.

''oh my gosh they are so beautiful.'' she cries into Luke's chest.

''shh it's okay it's okay hunnie.'' he rub's her back softly

''sorry she's still so emotional from giing birth to our daughter not to long ago.'' he tells the counselor

''I understand the same thing happened to me when I picked up my children after I had my first.'' she tells him

Luke and Lorelai meet and hug and kiss thier son's and spend some time with them at the orphanage and get shown around where they have lived all thier lives then leave the orphange with thier kid's and drive home to Stars Hollow and show them around the house and thier room's.

''Toy's!'' Little 5 year old Mason says when he see's the giant toy box in thier room and goes running over to it and start's taking toy's out of it.

Luke and Lorelai watch thier boy;s get settled in with Luke's arm's wrapped around Lorelai from the back of her.

''you guy's like your room?'' Lorelai asks them

''I wike it.'' little 6 year old Brendan says

''yea it is nice comfy.'' 7 year old Daniel says and get's out of book and read's on his bed.

''ok you boy's have fun and get settled in and we will come and check on you a little while later.'' Lorelai tells them and pull's Luke out of the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lorelai turn's around and wrap's her arm's around Luke's neck.

''did you see that we got a reader like Rory they are all perfect.'' she smiles and kisses him hard

Luke kisses her back.

''are you happy?'' he asks her

''I'm soo happy.'' she says and keeps kissing him.

''good.'' he says

''ok that's enough love for you I'm going to go and pick up Maggie real fast because my breast are sore and I really need to feed her.'' Lorelai tells him

''ok I will start some dinner and then it should be ready by the time you get back.'' he tells her

''ok that sound's great ok kiss.'' she tells him

Luke kisses her quickly.

''ok I'll be right back.'' she tells him

''ok.'' he says

Lorelai leaves the house.

Luke goes downstair's and start's making some dinner in the kitchen. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At Sookie's Lorelai knock's and Sookie let's her in.

''hey so how are the boy's?'' Sookie asks her

oh my god they are all soo perfect and wicked cute Mason the 5 year old loves toy's and went straight for the toy box when he got to thier room and Brendan the 6 year old like;s to talk and Daniel the 7 year od is very quite and just loves to read he remind's me of Rory alot how was Maggie?'' Lorelai asks her

''an angel she slept the entire time she was here.'' Sookie tells her

''wow really that's a first.'' Lorelai says

''yeah.'' Sookie says

''she hasn't slept through the night for us yet I'm up every hour of the night feeding her.'' Lorelai tells her

''don't worry she will.'' Sookie tells her ''ok I really should get home I left Luke alone with the boy's and he's cooking dinner and I really need to get home to feed her.'' Lorelai rub's Maggie's back.

''ok hunnie see you later

''bye hun.'' Lorelai says and kisses her cheek

''thank you again for watching her.'' Lorelai tells her

''anytime what are best friend's for buh bye.'' Sookie says and let's them out.

Lorelai get's Maggie in the van and drive's them home and takes her inside and puts her down on the couch inher car seat and gently gets her out and brings her into the kitchen .

''hey boy's I want to you meet your new little sister Maggie.'' Lorelai tells them and rub's Maggie's back

Maggie looks at them then look's around.

Luke turn's around ''hey baby girl.'' he says and kisses her cheek

Maggie gives him a little smile and buries her head on lauren's shoulder.

''ok hun I'm going to go up and feed her then put her down and I will be down for dinner after that.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay take your time.'' he tells her serving the boy's some mac n cheese with french fries.

Lorelai takes Maggie upstair's and lay's on the bed with her and let's her breast feed then put's her in her crib after she falls asleep and goes back downstair's into the kitchen to have dinner with her boy's. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They finish dinner and Luke and Lorelai clean up and then Lorelai let's the boy;s all take shower's and get ready for bed and let them have a little more play and reading time before she and Luke tuck them into bed then head upstair's to bed themselve's and Lorelai wakes and feed's Maggie one more time before she goes to bed. In the middle of the night Lorelai hear's something downstair's so she carefully gets up gently not to wake Luke and makes her way downstairs into the kitchen and flip's the light on.

''hey.'' she says

''oh hey I'm sorry.'' he says

''what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you I didnt wake you did I?'' Daniel asks her

''I just looking for a juice box.'' Daniel tells her

''oh no its fine don't worry about it and oh ok here ya go.'' she hand's him one out of the pantry.

''thank you.'' he says and open's it with the straw.

''your welcome.'' she tells him

''come here come take a seat.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' Daniel says

''hey you ok is everything ok are you comfortble and warm enough upstairs do you need more pillows or blanket's?'' Lorelai asks him

''no I'm...I'm fine.'' Daniel tells her

''okay you know you look good handsome more grown up and more mature since the last time I saw you I like it you remind me of your sister and my other daughter Rory who you are going to meet on friday she loves to read just like you do maybe she can bring you to the book store.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay that sounds good.'' Daniel says

''so you want some ice cream?'' Lorelai asks him

''in the middle of the night?'' Daniel asks her

''yea sure why not?'' Lorelai question's him

''okay.'' Daniel says with a smile on his face

Lorelai gets up and get's them some and bring's it over to the table for them.

They eat and talk a little more before Lorelai help's him back upstair's and into bed.

''g-night bud sleep well I love you baby.'' she tells him and kisses his cheek and covers him with his blanket's.

''night mom.'' he says and closes his eyes

Lorelai leaves the room but watches him go to sleep before she goes back to bed in her room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lorelai get's into bed and accidently wakes Luke up.

''mmm hey is everything ok?'' Luke asks her half asleep

''shh yea everything's fine Daniel as just thirsty that's all I didn't mean to wake ya go back to sleep.'' she tells him

''ok g-night.'' Luke says and goes back to sleep.

''night.'' Lorelai say and lays down and goes back to sleep.

In the morning Luke wakes up and goes to work and Maggie wakes up a little while later and fusses so Lorelai straggles out of bed and picks her up and lays back down in bed with her and let's her eat when the phone rings.

''ugh.'' Lorelai says and reaches over and grab's the phone.

''Hello?'' she says

''Hey Mum!'' Rory says

''Hey Sweetie how ya doing and feeling?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I'm doing ok what about you how's Maggie and the boy's? Rory asks her

''she's great I'm actucally feeding her right now and they boy's are so great and I can't wait for you to meet them,'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I know I can't wait either I am excited and so is Logan.'' Rory tells her

Maggie starts to fuss.

''ok baby I'm sorry hey hun listen could I possibly call you back after she's done eating shes fussy today and is having trouble latching on.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea sure Mum.'' Rory says

''ok hunnie I'll talk to you in a little bit.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok bye mom.'' Rory says

''bye hunnie.'' Lorelai says and hang's up and just focuses on feeding her daughter who is having a hard time latching on. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Lorelai finish's feeding Maggie she gently burps her and lays her down in her crib and goes downstair's and make's some coffee and get's breakfast on the table for the boy's and goes over to the stair's.

''Boy's breakfast!'' she calls

The boy's come running down and sit at the table.

Lorelai help's them get thier breakfast then goes into the livingroom and sit's on the couch and pick's up the phone to call Rory back.

Rory pick's up ''hello?'' she answer's

''Hi Hun sorry about that.'' Lorelai says in an exhausted tone.

''oh hey Mum that's okay.'' she says

''what's wrong mom you sounded exhausted if you have to go I totally understand.'' Rory tells her

''no no no hun I'm fine so how are you and how's work?'' Lorelai asks her

''work's fine.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea and how's Logan and his job?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's fine and it's fine.'' Rory tells her

''good and how's Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's fine and loving preschool.'' Rory tells her

''good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''omy!'' Logan jr get's up onto the bed.

''oh mom hang on a minute.'' Rory tells her

''ok hun.'' Lorelai says

''hey bud want to say hi to grandma?'' Rory asks him

''mom you want to say hi to Logan?'' Rory asks her

''sure hun pass me .'' Lorelai tells her

''its grandma bud.'' Rory tells him and hand's the phone to him.

''Hi Gwanma.'' Logan Jr says to her

''hey bud.'' Lorelai says to him

Logan Jr just carries the phone around the room just blabing to Lorelai. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rory smiles and watches her son talk to Lorelai.

''ok Logan give me the phone please.'' Rory tells him

Logan Jr hand's her the phone.

''thank you bud now go with daddy and have some breakfast Logan will you please give him some breakfast while I talk to mom?'' Rory asks Logan

''yea sure Ace.'' he tells her

''ok thank's.'' she says

''sorry about that mom.'' Rory tells her

''that's ok it was good to hear his voice so at least I know that he's still alive and has all his limb's still attached.'' Lorelai tells herat

''Mum?'' Rory question's her

''yea?'' Lorelai answer's her

''I miss you and I can't wait to come home.'' Rory tells her

''aww I miss you too baby and I can't wait for you to come home.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay I should go before I break down and need you to come all the way to NY

''and I would do that in a heart beat you know that.'' Lorelai tells her

''yeah I know that but I don't need you to come all the way out here to comfort me I guess I'll just see you friday.'' Rory tells her

''okay yeah I'll see you and the boy's Friday baby I love you get some sleep ok?'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I will love you too bye mum give all the boy's and Maggie a kiss for me

''ok I will bye baby.'' Lorelai tells her

Lorelai wait's until Rory hang's up before she hang's up.

Rory get's up off the bed and wipe's her eye's before she enter's the kitchen

''hey Ace you ok?'' Logan asks her

''yea I'm okay.'' Rory tells him and sit's down next to her son. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

''so are you still sure that your up for going to Mom's on Friday?'' Rory asks Logan

''oh yea absoutly Ace.'' Logan tells her

''good.'' Rory says

Back at Lorelai's she is standing in the kitchen holding Maggie against her shoulder when Luke comes into the kitchen

''hey sweetie.'' he says and kisses her

''hey will you please take hr I'm exhausted and need sleep.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh yea sure hun and yea you do you look tired hun go lay down.'' he tells her

''ok thank's babe just bring her up when she get's tired and fussy and hungry.'' Lorelai tells him

''ok I will.'' he tells her and takes Maggie from her ''come here sweetie.'' he says and rubs her back.

Lorelai kisses him ''I love you so much.'' she tells him

''love you too.'' he tells her

Lorelai leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs and crawl's into bed and goes to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Luke takes Maggie into the livingroom on his shoulder and sit's down on the couch and rub's her back and lays her lankey on her back and lets her sleep when Mason comes downstair;s and get;s on the couch next to Luke

''hey bud.'' Luke says

Mason kisses the baby's head kind of hardly.

''easy bud she's only a baby.'' he tells him

Mason grabs his toy car and drives it up Luke's arm and shoulder.

''Vroom.'' he says

''I'll play with you a little later bud I promise right after Maggie wakes up to eat and I take her upstair's to mommy now are you hungry do you want asnack or something to eat like maybe some cheeze-it's?'' Luke asks him

Mason just nod's

''okay.'' Luke says and lay's Maggie down on the couch and put's a pillow next to her so she doesn;t roll

''okay come on bud come on with me in the kitchen.'' Luke tells him

Mason follow's him.

Luke help's him sit at the table and give's him some cheeze'it's on a napkin and put;s some milk in his sippy cup and gives it to him and lean's over and kisses his head and leaves him in the kitchen to eat and goes back out into the livingroom to check on Maggie. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Maggie wakes up and cries a few minute's later to Luke pick's her up and takes her upstair;s to Lorelai and wake's her up.

''Hunnie.'' he says and shakes her shoulder gently

''mmm watttt.'' Lorelai groan's

''Maggie's awake and hungry and ready to be fed.'' he tell's her

''mmm kay.'' Lorelai wakes up and rub's her eye's awake and sit's up and adjust's the pillow's behind her back against the headboard and takes Maggie from Luke and lift's her shirt so Maggie can eat.

''how are the boy's?''' she asks him

''oh thier good Mason is downstair's eating a snack and Brendan and Daniel are in thier room reading and playing video games.'' he tells her

''oh good did you ask them if they wanted a snack or something to eat?'' she asks him

''oh no I didn't.'' he tells her

''can you please?'' she assk him

''oh sure.'' he tells her

''thank's hey come here.'' she tell's him

''hmm?'' he asks her

Lorelai kisses him

''I love you so much.'' she tell's him

''love you too.'' he tells her back and leave's the room so she can feed Maggie in peace. 


End file.
